septimofandomcom-20200213-history
Padma Jhaveri
First, before writing out a character profile, put a basic overview of the character, including how they got on the ship. A picture must also be included. (Type *hiresnobg into the IMVU chat box and look at your desktop for a print screen, or use a preferred alternative method) Example of a detailed profile - Abel Baudouin Example of a less detailed profile - Irisadora I M P O R T A N T This is a must do! PROFILE - SKILLS AND WEAPONS - WEAKNESS - PERSONALITY (If you do not want to add anything to a select category, delete that category.) Talents and Skills *Dancing: She knows many dances of her homeland, mainly those tied with religion. These are graceful but fast, often resembling combat. *Sewing: Over time she learnt to make the basic traditional female clothing of her homeland, imitating the patterns and making some of her own. *Cooking: She knows how to make a lot with little or with a tight budget. Again, all from her homeland. Good luck to the foreigners who eat from her. *Yoga: She is a master of Yoga and will often meditate near bodies of water. Weapons *All of her weapons are back at her homeland. Combat Skills and Abilities *Archery: She is good with the bow and arrow, specially short bows. Oddly enough, when everything else fails, she fires the arrows using her feet. *Fighting with a Trishula: A trishula is a trident, a sacred weapon. She has great upper strength and steady feet, being able to fight with the trident at short distance. *Fire: Fire obeys her will, be it from a nearby source or summoned on her own. Yet it can go out of control depending on the intensity of her emotions. There are many things she could do with this, but they are still unknown. *Cauterize: With the heat from her hands she is able to cauterize her own wounds, not so much others for her own comes naturally, with others she risks burning them on accident. *Shape/Gender Shifting: This ability is dormant within her. The shifting consists in changing her gender and/or growing an extra pair of arms from her sides. *Third Eye: This ability is dormant. If awakened, a third eye will open on Padma's forehead that will cause temporary blindness on those around her, be them human or not. *Animal bond: She has a deep connection with animals, specially reptiles, felines and oxes, to the point she is able to understand their message without the need of words. *Summon: She is able to summon her servant, Priya the bamboo pit viper. Education and Intelligence Background Up to her eighth birthday she was educated at home. Being born in a high-caste this meant she learnt to read, write, dance, paint, play an instrument and how to handle her family's business. Though Painting and Music were not her forte. From 8 to 12 years of age she was educated to be the wife of the Maharaja, thus she learnt a little bit of geography, astrology, biology, self-defense as well as training with her weapons of choice as well as the basics of warfare. From 12 to 20 she learnt to guide herself with the starts through the Lambadi gypsies, to sew her own clothes, hunt and cook for herself and other, as well as the art of street performance. Goals On short term she works hard to acquire a ship and a crew, as well as some armed men, to accompany her to her homeland and take the throne from the current Queen, her mother-in-law. On long term she wants to live in her homeland once more. Though she has no desire to rule over it, for she much rather take over her parent's business and live like she was supposed to, a Jewel merchant, she will take over until a worthy King or Queen is presented. Personality She used to be a child with extreme emotional changes. There was no middle ground for her, for she could be the happiest child on Earth, the most miserable or the creature with the most fearsome wrath to be seen, that is until a Monk showed her about Yoga and meditation, of finding balance within herself. Sadly, that was not as easy as it sounds. Ever since her exile she has become a rather calm woman, focused, with an open mind and usually rather kind, yet this is not due to balance, but suppression. All the anger, fear and sadness are being caged within her through daily meditation, which she hopes will last for the ages to comes. Hope. Weaknesses Children: Being both a widow and a maiden, she sees children as a blessing she might never get to enjoy and one that she does not deserve. Thus she will often do it all to make a child happy or protect them from any danger despite her own well being. Priya: Having been her companion and guardian since childhood, this viper is her most trusted ally, her confident and the best of friends. He is hers just as she is his. They share a bond that goes beyond anything comprehensible to mankind. Sometimes she doubts Priya is just a viper, but she doesn't care. Family: She is unsure if her mother and father are alive or not. And she would do anything to know or protect them from any harm. Kishore: The memory of her husband still haunts her. She is not to blame for his death, and she knows that. But the hurtful words and the guilt will never go away from her find. Beliefs Hinduism. All the gods of Morpheus have different names and stories for her, but she knows they exist. Appearance Padma: Her skin has been kissed by the sun several times, and it shows on her skin. Her body is decorated by small dots all over, and her lips are in full bloom. The long hair is both her pride and shame, for in her homeland only maidens have long hair as a sign of untouched virtue, yet she is a widow that was left untouched, and such is shameful in its own name. She brushed her hair a hundred times in the morning and another hundred at night before going to sleep, giving each wave and curl a look of silk and a feeling that complemented it. Her hands, neck and forehead are always adorned with jewellery, as well as her clothes always have a few coins adorning it to make the sound of little bells whenever she walks or make any little movement. Her mismatched eyes, one of blue and one of black, will become golden when angered or when she "speaks" to Priya. Relationships 'Parents' She loves them, always did, and misses them dearly. They are one of the main reasons she wants to go home. 'Grand Parents' Deceased. They passed away when she was very young and thus she lacks fond memories of them. 'Partner' Kishore: He was ten years older than Padma and had known her since she was a small child. They were childhood friends and, next to Priya and her parents, he was the person she cared for the most but it never became a couple's love, just a deep friendship. She dreams of being able to apologise to him one day, despite having never seen his spirit and she knows not if he has been re-born. 'Children' The only child she knows is the Princess of Hazael, she's nice. 'Friendships' Priya: Her most beloved friend and confident, as mentioned before, she would die for him. Miss Kura: She has the captain of the Septimo in high respect, seeing her as both a woman to be feared, beloved and respected due to her attitude and kindness. Stella: Though she knows very little of the girl, she likes her very much due to the girl's love and fascination for Priya. She still does not know of Stella's parting. Galas: The young faun strikes fascination in Padma, who believes that she must be the avatar of a horned god from her religion, and thus has almost branded her as sacred. Background Background of your character, go into as much or as little detail as you desire. Category:Characters